What it Would Be Like
by Maddie Madison
Summary: Its my version of what season 3 would be like. Mostly focusing on Brooke and Lucas but there is a little Jeyton, and Naley in there too. Just a note this is my first so I would love to know what everyone thinks. Chapter 4 now up. UNFINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Brooke sat in the middle of her bed looking at old photos. In only three days she would be moving back to Tree Hill and in seven days she would be starting school at Tree Hill. Her whole life was there but after being gone for the entire summer she was sort of scared. Looking around her room the boxes were packed and all that was left out was a pair of clothes for the next few days and her computer.Brooke heard a ding and got up and went to her computer. It was Peyton.

"Hey P. Sawyer!" Brooke typed.

"Hey Tiger, Miss ya," Peyton replied. Which was quickly followed by, "Only 3 days I'm so excited for you to come home."

"I know, I'm kind of scared though," Brooke typed quickly with a frown across her face.

"Why :(" asked Peyton.

Looking at the computer she sighed and began to type. "One word Lucas."

"Brooke it'll be fine but I have to go luv ya, cant wait to see you." And with that said Peyton signed off.

Brooke last day in Tree Hill had taken her by suprise. Lucas Scott, her good friend and ex boyfriend, told her how he felt about her. Brooke who was caught off gaurdjust left without saying a thing. Little did she know that her father's compnay was expanding and plans for an office in Winslet, North Carolina, a quick 20 minute drive from Tree Hill. The Davis got there old house back as soon as they had heard the news and soon Brooke Davis was going resume life back in Tree Hill but the question was could she actually handle life back there.

Peyton ran to the door at the sound of the door bell opening it her eyes searched as she heard a baby coo at her. She looked down to see little Jenny Jigoski.

"Jake." Peyton yelled as she stepped out on the door stop, picking up the carrier that a smiling Jenny laid in. Then from around a bush out walked Jake a hug grin platered on his face.

"Peyton." His voice was soft and his smile caring as he came closer.

Peyton hugged him tightly. "Your back." Pulling back she was so happy right now but she was slightly doubting this was he back for sure. "What happened?"

"I found Nikki, she couldn't handle Jenny she pretty much handed her over. She won't be bothering us again Peyton. Now we can be together." He only hoped that, that was what she still wanted.

"Oh my gosh Jake this is so great. Lets go inside there is so mush I have to tell you." Peyton smiled as she, Jake, and Jenny went into the house and the door closed softly behind them.

Lucas, Nathan, Mouth, Fergie, and Skills ran around the river court playing some ball. It had been 2 1/2 months since the death of Dan Scott and life seemed so much better. Well for the most part. Deb had found out about the heart medication and offered to pay for Lucas medication as long as he promised to eventouly tell his mother about it all. They gather around the table were Mouth sat commentating. catching there breath and getting a drink the guys started to talk.

"Hey Luke youi know Brookes coming back right?" Nathan asked before taking a big drink and returning his eyes to Lucas."

Lucas spit his water out and looked up at Nathan with a look of shock acrossed his face. After she had left and then of course the fact that she hadnt called not once in the 2 and half months he had figured he would never see the love of his life agian but now she was coming back. What did that mean? What did that mean for them anyways?

"Really that great. Its just not the same Tree Hill without her," Mouth chimmed in.

"No I didnt know," Luke said as he looked at Nathan. "Wait how did you know she was coming back?"

"Haley duh!"

"Oh."

"What sup man?" Fergie asked. "I thought you had the hots for her and all that stuff."

Lucas looked around the guys who were all staring at him now. "I do, its just... I dont know... can we not alk about this right now."

Fergie and Nathan exchanged looks before Nathan said anything. "Alright man but hurricane Brookes coming in three days hope your ready."

The guys chuckled as Lucas stood there shacking his head. nthan looked at his watch and sighed. "Shit I have to go I told Haley and my mom I would be home like 15 minutes ago," he said as he waved and headed over to his car. "See ya later guys," he yelled before getting into his car and taking off.

"Yeah Yeah, we got to go to its getting late." Fergie said as he and Skills headed off to there cars and were soon gone.

Lucas took another drink as he felt Mouth's eyes on him.

"What?"

"You wanna talk about this Brooke thing?"

"Not really."

"Well you've been putting it all off this whole summer and she's coming back for sure now."

"Yeah so?"

"You cant avoid her and you know she is going to want to talk to you."

"Well Mouth she didnt even call me to tell me she was coming back I don't think she cares."

"I doubt that." Mouth said as he climbed off the table. "I have to go see you tomorrow Luke."

Mouth was gone now and Lucas stood there alone. Grabbing his cell phone he pulled up her number and sighed before setting it back down and shacking his head. Dribbling the ball he got back on the court and started to shoot some hoops in hopes of getting this all off his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The car pulled up to the big white house and red door was still there. It brought a smile to Brooke's face. The movers were just finishing as Brooke walked up the sidewalk to her house. As she entered her room her smile brightened. It was exactly the same even her doll house that she had left at Lucas's was sitting in its place. Brooke really loves this house. Even though she was a diffrent girl now she still loves it. Walking over to it she smiled.

"How in the wo-" Brookes words were cute off by a noise in her walk in closet.

"Ahhh," Brooke screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Suprise." Said two voices in unison.

Peyton and Haley emerged from teh closet.

"Oh my gosh," brooke squealed as the two girls hugged her tightly.

"B. Davis its so good to have you home," said Peyton as she let go of her long time best friend.

"Feels good to be home," Brooke smirked as she looked around. "You guys are the best you know that."

"Well its only getting started. Peyton has plans for a welcome home paryt for you on Saturday at Tric and everyone is going to be there," Haley said entusaticly.

"Ahh!" Brooke squealed again. "Did you really P. Sawyer. You guys are the best."

"We know." Peyton laughed. We have to go though and finish planning this thing alright."

"Oooh. Okay I guess since it is for me," Brooke wined.

'Bye Brooke." The two girls said before hugging her and leaving.

Brooke fell backwards onto her bed witha huge grin on her face. "It feels good to be home," she whispered to herslef.

"Well I see I'm not the only one back, " came a voice from the doorway, a voice from her past.

Brooke jumped up at to see Felix. "Damn it. What the hell are you doing here?"

"What no hug?"

"Uuummm, No... You didnt answer my question what are you doing here? Your suposed to be at boot camp and far away from me."

"I got out for good behavior. Saw the moving trucks and your car and I had to come see if the rumours were true."

"Great you saw and now you can leave."

"Heard about what you did to poor Lucas. That girl Brooke push everyone in your life away. You and I are to much a like."

"I didnt do.. wait how did you know what the hell happened and how dare you even compare me to you."

"This is Tree Hill. Nothing is a secret in Tree Hill babe. Word gets out." With that sadi he turned and walked out. Leaving Brooke to sit in confusion in her room surrounded by her thoughts.

Haley and Peyton came into Tric laughing and talking about Brooke and the party. Deb stood ehind the bar putting glasses away.

"So how did she take the suprise." deb asked.

Peyton smiled as she sat down on a bar stool. "Great she's really excited and really happy to be home."

"Well were all excited to have her back. You girls have everything you need because I'm going to take off," Deb said as she walked around the bar as the girls nodded. "Okay Peyton don't forget to lock up."

With Deb gone the girls got to work but were soon joined by another. Lucas came in and heard them talking and wasnt even noticeds until he was in sight.

"Hey Luke," Haley didn't even look up as she said this.

"So she's back?" He asked bluntly.

Both girls stopped and looked up at him and smiled guiltaly and nodded there heads.

"Why didnt you tell me?"

Peyton shifted her weight in her seat and began to explain, "We wernt sure if you wanted know."

"Of course I wanted to know," Lucas said as he sat down next to Haley. "And I want to help you guys plan this party." His tone had changed to a bit more happy.

The girls exchanged hopeful looks and nodded at Lucas.

"Alright Peyton don't be made but when I found out. I started making some call and I got Yellowcard to come and play on Saturday."

"Lucas are you serious. That is amazing. Brooke is going to love it. So how are you planning on getting our girl back." Peyton had been there through it all. She had been there when Brooke left Lucas and when Brooke lided Lucas and she was gunning for them. She wanted them to be happy because they deserved it.

"Yeah Luke what are you going to do. I hope an entire summer of pining has gotten you somewhere." Haley said with a giggle.

Lucas smirked, "I have aplan. Now lets plan this party."

Haley snuck in the front door of the Scott house. It was late but not that late but she wasnt sure who was home or what was going on. When Haley and Nate got back together it was just before Dan's death. They had decided to stay with Deb until they had finished school and so Deb wasn't alone. Nathan had gone to high flyer for half the summer and Deb and Haley had time to get close which was good for the both of them including Nathan. When he came home from camp he and Haley had worked everything out and were starting to get back to normal and decided against the enulment.

As she passed the kitch she stopped and headed back when she saw Nathan sitting there.

"Hey sweety."

"Hey babe."

"How was your day?"

"Pretty good but it just got better. So were you with Brooke and Peyton bein girly and talking about me?"

"Nah just Peyton becuase you know were planning this party for Brooke.. Oh and Lucas was there helping too."

"Ah Luke man, how is he doing?"

"Okay he wants her back that for sure. Will just have to wait and see what happens."

"Yeah I'm sure your right."

Haley kissed him softly, "I missed you today though. Where were you I thought you were going to stop at the cafe for lunch."

"I know I got caught up thats all," Nathan said as he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her and smirked at her suggestivly.

She giggled, "Nathan!. I thought we talked about this I can't, not in your moms house it is just to weird."

"Hey this is our house to Hales, Plus she's working late at the cafe."

"Well then." She said as she got of his lap. "Lets go then."

Nathan chased her up the stairs to there room and the door closed behind them.

Brooke pulled up to Peyton's house and climbed from her car and inside she went walking in the front door she headed up the stairs towards Peyts room.

"P. Sawyer your favoritest person in the whole world is here." Brooke yelled loudly.

"I'm in here Brooke," Peyton yelled from her room as she sat on her bed working on a sketch of little Jenny.

Brooke ran in and plopped down next to her on the bed. "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer I missed you so much and I promise never never to leave again."

"I missed you to Brooke Penelopy Davis. It wasn't the same without you."

"Well how could it be," giggle Brooke. "So how are things and everyone around here anyways." she said nervously.

"Lucas is okay a reck but okay."

"I didnt ask-"

"but that is what you ment." She said cutting her off.

"fine."

"Have you talked to him."

"No."

"Why not?"

"i dont know. What do you say to something like that, he probably hates me." Brooke said as she laid her head on Peytons shoulder. "So I hear Jake's back."

"Dont change the subject."

"Come on Peyton I have to know are you guys all hot and heavy again."

"Brooke!"

"Waht? I am serious I want to know."

"We're taking it slow."

"Ah slow, well we know where that lead last time."

Peyton gave her a little show, "Hey."

"I only speak the truth," she said coyle as she threw a small pillow at her.

"Then tell the truth whats going on with you and this whole Lucas thing?"

Brooke looked at her and sighed. "Well..."


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke had spent most of her first two days back in Tree Hill getting settled in. She had no idea that she would actaully need time to adjust in her own town but it was taking time. Even though the Davis's had only been back for 2 days Mr. and Mrs. Davis had already left for ther first business trip at their newest company.

Brooke stood in front of the mirror witha s frown. She couldn't find anything wear. This was not happening. Who was she so worried to impress? Well Lucas seeing as he hadnt seen her since that day when she had just left him with nothing more then 'I have to go.' It broke her heart to think about that day. Looking back up at the person staring back at her in the mirror and she shook her head a bit.

Peyton arrived 30 minutes later to find Brooek standing in front of the mirror still. Her long brown hair set in spiral curls and she was wearing a dark pink girly top that went past her waist and was low cut, with a pair of matching wedges and jeans. "Alright beauty queen let go before you miss your own party."

Brooke's face lit up as she entered Tric. They had gone all out for this and it looked like a completly diffrent place.As she walked in Peyton lead her to the stage and that when she saw Yellowcard.

"You got Yellow card to come and play my party Peyton your the best." Brooke squealed as she hugged Peyton very tightly.

"Sorry to disapoint you Broke but Lucas got them," Peyton whispered into her ear before letting her best friend go.

"SPEACH, SPEACH, SPEACH," the crowd bagan to chant.

Looking at Peyton quizaclly she walked to the mic.

"Hey everybody. Thank You so much for coming. It's good to back. I cant believe that so many people went to so much effort for little old me. So I'd like to thank the people who put this together. You know who you are. So before I start crying I think I'll introduce Yellowcar instead."

Coming off the stage she eyed Peyton as Yellowcard started up by playing 'Empty Apartment.' "Lucas got them?"

But before Peyton could say anything Haley, Nathan, Jake, Tim, Mouth, and Erika came over all smiling at her.

Nathan hugged her, "glad you back."

"Thanks, Hey Dim oooppps I mean Tim. Hows your dads porn collection," Brooke winked with a smirk as the rest of group cringed at her question.

"Good," Tim chuckled.

"And here I was hoping that you owuldn't come back so I could be President again," Erika Marsh joked.

"Don't listen to her where glad your back," Mouth cut in. Soon him and Erika wondered back to the front of the stage.

Brooke smiled as her eyes searched for Lucas. He was no were to be seen. "So I guess Luke really does hate me."

Peyton, Haley, and Nathan looked at one another with grins.

"What?" Brooke asked frustrated.

Peyton hugged Brooke as she whispered, "He's waiting for you in the back room. Go Get him tiger."

Brooke looked suspiciously at her friends and then shook her head and gave in and headed down the hallway to the back room. Opeing the door her breath caught in her throat at the sight set before her. There Lucas stood with at least 50 candles surrounding him. He was holding 11 pink roses and one fake rose.

"Lucas?" She questioned as she closed the door behind her.

"Brooke I ment what I said before. I wasnt to be with you," he confessed as handed her the roses. "When every petal falls fromt hose roses thats when I'll stop loving you Brooke."

Tears welled in her eyes and Lucas's heart sank. What if she didnt feel the same way? He wanted her so badly and he knew that he had screwed but he would give anything for a second chance.

"Brooke don't cry please. If this isn't what you want I usderstand I had my chance."

"Are you kidding," she said as she laid the flowers on the table next to her and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply and passionatly.

When she slipped away slowly Lucas looked down at her whole heartedly . Wipping a tear from her face she smiled, "So what doest his mean?"

"It measn Broody that I want to be with you," which was followed by a soft kiss. "Lucas can we take this slow though."

"Whatever you want Cheery. Now we should get back to this party their having for you."

Lucas took her hand and lead her out the door. As they came into sight of the rest of the party the crowd began to cheer and clap. they exchanged looks which soon turned into laughter as they shook their heads and eyed there friends.

Soon Yellowcard started to play 'Only One'.

_Broken this fragile thing now  
and I cant, I cant pick up the peices.  
And thrown my words all around  
but i cant, I cant give you a reason  
I feel so broke up and I give up  
I just want to tell you so you know  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
you are my only one  
I let go theres just no one who gets me like you do  
you are my only, my only one._

The two came to the front of the stage where Peyton, Jake, Nathan, and Haley stood. Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke as they listened to the music. Brooke felt safe once again in Lucas's arms and he couldnt be any more happier then he was at this moment right now.

Yellowcard had already packed up and were on the road to there next show. Brooke and Lucas sat at the bar talking and laughing as the gang watched from the distance.

"Well are work is done here." Nathan announced as he tickled Haley.

"Nathan," she giggled. "Where going to head home if you done with us Peyton."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow guys." Peyton sat with Jake on the front of the stage.

"We should go to my parent took Jenny for the night so I get you all to myself."

"Hey I'm not arguing."

Brooke and Lucas drove home in silence his hand holding her tightly. they both had ridiculous grins on there faces that just wouldn't go away.

Lucas began singing.

"I'm just tired so tired

wont you sing me to sleep

and fly through my dreams

so i can hitch a ride with you tonight

and get away from this place

have a new name and face

I'm just not the same without you in my life."

"You are the worst singer ever Lucas Scott."

"I'd do anything to see that smile."

They pulled up to her house and Lucas jumped out to get her door as Brooke out out he clased the door.

"You know I dreamed about this moment every night sine you left and all I wanted to do was hold you in my arms and kiss you."

"Well I hope these dreams were followed by cold showers."

"Sometimes."

"Well you could come inside and we could do that."

"I thought you wanted to take things slow."

"I do but kissing, cuddling, and falling asleep next to the man I love can fall into that category. Only if you promise not sing again though."

"I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Brooke meets a new girl and Lucas proves once again that his heart belongs to Brooke.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from One Tree Hill although I wish I owned Lucas because that boy is fine. hehe

**Other Notes:** I would like to apologize for how long that took to get this chapter out and thank to everyone who is reviewing my story. I really appreciate it the feedback.

XXXXXXXXXXX**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley, Peyton, and Brooke sat at there table during lunch. It was only the 3rd day back to school and already they had tons of things to do and it looked like the year was going to be there best yet.

"This is unbelievable. I have home work in every single class so far," whined Brooke.

"I know this terrable." Haley added.

"Wait who is she?" Brooke questioned as she pointed to a girl barly dressed who was walking with Lucas.

"Thats Carrie, she just moved here and sh is working at the cafe, didnt you know?" Peyton answered as she looked up from the sketch she was doing. "She has been hitting on Lucas for about a week now. So B. Davis what are _you_ going to do about it?"

Brooke nodded with determination. "I'll tell you what I'm going to d-"

"Hey Cheery," Lucas interupted as he kissed on the cheek and sat down next to her.

"Broody! Hi!" With this said she wrapped her arms around Lucas and kissed him. Making sure that Carrie girl could see just how much Lucas Scott wanted his girlfriend.

"Alright Brooke point made." Peyton said with a luagh. "Now let the boy go so he can breath."

"Lucas stopped kissing Brooke to look at Peyton questionly and back at Brooke who just smiled innocently.

"Something I should know." he asked with a chuckle. Both girls just shook there heads witha smile. "Alright well I got to go I told Mouth I would help him with some things. "

"Alright see you in English," Brooke sadi in her usual perky sing song voice.

Peyton was so happy to see Brooke finally happy. She deserved it and Lucas did too.

As if instantly her world crashed down around her she heard a voice she wished would just leave her be.

"I'm starting to get the feeling your trying to avoid me," Felix hissed in her ear.

Peytons eyes shot up to see a look on Brooke's face and to glare at Felix. "Maybe its not a feeling and she is avioding you."

"She is right you know." A smile appeared back to Brooke's face. "You should go. Now!"

Felix just glared, rolled his eyes, and headed off to drap his arm around Teresa.

"Ew!" All three girls said in unison exchaging looks and breaking out into laughter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After school the boys had basketball of course. Brooke had cheerleading with Haley who had joined after Peyton turned in her pom-poms. Of course so did new girl Carrie which Brooke was coming to like less and less with every minute she spent with her.

Then after practice Lucas had come out of the locker room in hopes of seeing Brooke and hopefully hanging out with her. Instead he was met by and eager Carrie.

"Hey Lucas!" Carrie said as she flipped her long blonde hair.

Lucas smiled a bit his eyes searching for Brooke. "Have you seen Brooke?"

"Who?"

"You know Brooke, Brooke Davis. Long brown hair, small figure, bossy head cheerleader."

"Oh her." Carrie scoffed.

"Yeah her, my girlfriend. She's the one I've been telling you about the last week."

"Yeah, Yeah, she is in the locker room talking non top to some girl a a a ... Viven, oh no Bevin." Nodding her head she knew where wasnt wanted.

"Bye." Lucas yelled after her she just wiggled her fingers over her shoulder at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brooke stopped Bevin in the doorway of the girls locker as she watched Carrie throw herself at Lucas but his eyes and heart not wondering. This alone brought a huge smile to her face. As she stepped out of the way to let Bevin come out of the locker room. Bevin looked back and forth between Brooke and Lucas and when Lucas turned and saw Brooke his face just lite up like a christmas tree.

Brooke dropped her bags and ran over to Lucas jumping into his arms she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him passionatly. "Hey boyfriend," she finally got out after she broke there kiss.

"So how was practice Cheer? By the way your acting I bet it went horrid." Lucas chuckled.

"It was good, lets get out of here. What do you say?"

Lucas nodded as he let go of Brooke who went over and grabbign her bags and then returned to Lucas side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked out to there cars. Lucas rubbed his hand up and down her back as the reached her car. Brooke leaned her back against it as Lucas stood before her.

"So I was thinking. Do you want to come over to my place. You know my mom is still in New Zealand with Andy so we can just hang out."

"Yeah that works. So I'll just meet you at your house then?"

"Yeah."

Brooke kissed him lightly but then bacm back for more and Brooke let her body melt into his.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucas pulled up to his house follwed shortly by Brooke. As she got out of her car. Lucas walked over to her and grabbed her pulling her in tightly into his body. There lips were only inches apart neither of them sure how much longer they could hld back.

Brooke caved first and met his lips hungerly. So she had said she wanted to take it slow but that was easier said then done. Right now she wanted him more then ever.

Lucas ran his fingers threw her hair. His lips moving to her neck as he kissed down to her collarbone.

"Lucas." Brooke said in a low voice. His eyes came up to meet her and she had that look in her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

She bit her lip and nodded her head. Then her lips met his again.

His hands moved down her back as she wrapped hers tight around his neck grabbing her she gave a small hope and wrapped her leg around his waist. He hurried up to his sdood as she kissed a long his neck. Feelingfor his keys he finally found them opening the door. He stumbled in a bit. Brooke giggle a little at this fact. She slipped off of him and walked slowly backwards down the hall to Lucas's room. Both of ther shirts already removed. Brooke had her hands on the top band of his shorts as her legs hit the bed as she fell back ontot he bed. Lucas soon following her.

"Crazy girl you have no idea what you do to me." Lucas whipsered into her ear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucas woke up his eyes flickering slowly open as he looked around the darkened room. Brooke slept soundly on his chest he looked at the clock it was 7:30 so he hadnt been asleep long. Looking back at Brooke witha smile as he brushed some of her hair from her face. All of a sudden her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to see Lucas smiling face looking down at her.

"Hey," she whispered innocently. Even though Brooke was the farthest thing from innocent.

"Hey are you hungry it seems we missed dinner."

"Can we order pizza."

"Yeah anything you want."

_Alright thanks a lot you guys for all the reviews I really appreciate it. I have a little suprise for the next chapter because well it wouldnt be Tree Hill without a little drama._


End file.
